


Anxiety and Worry

by minewtion



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: High fever, M/M, Nightmare, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2929856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minewtion/pseuds/minewtion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He kept praying in his head Chen wouldn’t notice his temperature nor his pounding head. He acted like his normal self although there would be times where his vision suddenly became hazy. He would not make Chen worry again this time. He couldn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ANW : First Glass

 

Xiumin’s head pounded against his skull as he curled into a ball under his duvet. Cold sweats trickled down his forehead, dampening his blond locks. The deafening silence was broke when a whimper passed his lips. He was annoyed by the fact he was burning with the duvet covering his petite frame but the cold would wrapped around his skin if he threw it aside. Chen has left for his morning shift. He failed to realize the bun’s temperature was rising. Chen’s name came out as a whisper as Xiumin shivered when the cold air brushed lightly against his pale skin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was the night before where Xiumin fell asleep in the living room while waiting for Chen to return home. As his eyelids became heavy, the darkness started to overcome him as the exhaustion took over. The weather that night was windy. It was the first snow. Xiumin accidentally left one of the windows open. He didn’t turn the heater on before as the temperature was bearable but the weather turned ugly after Xiumin fell asleep on the couch, with only the dim light of the lamp and silence to accompany him. His soft snores were heard throughout the living room. It was an exhausting day indeed. The sound of the wind whistling through the dark night, slapping the windows, didn’t seem to faze the exhausted boy. It was when the blizzard outside calmed, a soft click of the door unlocked was heard. Chen slowly pushed the door open. He looked inside the house, closing the door behind him and locking the door. He smiled lightly at the sleeping figure on the couch. Walking closer to decrease the distance between them, Chen reached out to stroke Xiumin’s bangs. He carefully tucked his left hand under the smaller’s knee while the other hand gently reached under the sleeping’s nape. He walked silently towards their shared bedroom, pushing the door slowly with his leg as to not wake the sleeping beauty. Chen wrapped the older with the duvet after carefully placing him on the bed. He made a move to the heater as the coldness of the winter start to bite his skin. He turned around to give the sleeping figure the last glance before he stepped into the bathroom to clean himself. Xiumin’s soft snore was heard as soon as Chen opened the bathroom door. He silently walked towards his closet to reach out for some comfortable clothes to settle in. He climbed onto the bed, joining the smaller underneath the duvet. Chen could feel the warmth Xiumin had created on the bed sheet. His hands wrapped around the smaller’s waist, taking in the scent of vanilla, the scent of Xiumin. The scent lulled him to sleep as the darkness started to engulf him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sun ray peeked through the blind’s opening, indicating the sun had risen. The atmosphere was light accompanied by a delicious aroma of pancakes and maple syrup. Xiumin moved gracefully across the kitchen, preparing the breakfast. It was a peaceful Saturday morning where Chen suddenly wrapped his limbs around Xiumin’s petite figure as the older chuckled when Chen nuzzled his neck. Chen’s breath tickles his nape.

“Good Morning..”

Chen mumbled sleepily. His voice was hoarse after waking up. His arms tightened around Xiumin’s waist. The older poked the younger, who was still leaning against him, half asleep – trying to pry the fingers that locked together effectively trapping him inside the loop of Chen’s arms.

“Get off, Dae. I can’t move if you are basically putting all your weight on me. Go seat at the chair. Why are you up, anyways? I’ll wake you up if I’m ready. You look tired”

Xiumin said stirring the scrambled eggs in the pan. Chen mumbled some incoherent words and nuzzled his neck before retreating to the chair behind the counter. His head bobbed slightly when his eyelids drooped. His sense kicked in as he try to sit up straight. The tiredness clouded his mind only repeating the cycle – droop, drop, rise. Droop, drop, rise. Xiumin turned around only to hear a bang against the counter top. Chen’s eyes shot open when his head reach the marble surface, the pain slowly started to register in his system. He rubbed the spot where a bump was bound to surface while Xiumin laughed heartily. Chen pouted at the older, resulting the other to ruffle his hair. Xiumin placed all the dishes he prepared between them before sitting down opposite the younger who started to wake up from his sleepy state after washing his face with the refreshing cold water. They began to munch on their meal, sharing a bit of conversation of ‘how’s work?’ and ‘fine’s here and there. They washed the dishes side by side while humming to their favourite song. The morning was a fine, cheerful morning filled with laughter and occasional hugs. The surrounding was good and light featured by the birds singing happily. That was how they usually share their weekends morning together.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Xiumin was caught in his step but his hand was quick to reach the wall. He tried to focus while his vision was distorted temporarily. He shook his head once before continuing his way into the kitchen. He grabbed a glass of water, before chugging down the water. He closed his eyes, trying to relax his body before opening them again. Come on, Min. Let’s get the breakfast the done for Dae. He took a deep breath before shrugging away the faint pounding behind his head. He didn’t notice Chen who was making his way into the kitchen as he tried to focus on his cooking because of the pounding in his head. He couldn’t let Chen worry about him. He was surprised when the limbs wrapped themselves around his waist. He kept praying in his head Chen wouldn’t notice his temperature nor his pounding head. He acted like his normal self although there would be times where his vision suddenly became hazy. He would not make Chen worry again this time. _He couldn’t_.

 

 


	2. ANW : Second Gulp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No.. Xiumin hyung! Xiumin-ah! Kim Minseok Wake up!! You can't leave me.."
> 
> He took the chubby cheek in his palm, feeling the sweat and thermos of the other.
> 
> "Oh My Gosh, Min! You're burning. Shit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chaptah. i know i shuck. a lot. kbye.

_Pheww.. Thank God_. Chen had left for work. Xiumin was left alone again in the house. He made his way to their shared bedroom, sitting down on the bed. He massaged his forehead as his head would not stop pounding. Xiumin sighed as he closed my eyes, ignoring the pain in his head. When his vision cleared, he made an attempt to go to the bathroom to search for some reliever but he was caught in his step when his vision turned hazy. Blinking his eyes to sharpen his vision, he continued his steps carefully while holding to the furniture. He made a mess while searching the meds in the cabinet. His attempt was futile as the med was out of stock. Chen didn’t let him wander outside as it was snowing hard. He sighed for the umpteenth time and decided to return to his bed. He wrapped the duvet around his petite frame before closing his eyes to relax his mind. Slowly the darkness crept up, engulfing him in a slumber. Xiumin’s eyebrow knitted together as beads of sweat trickled down the side of his head, drenching his hair. He tossed around, his knuckles grabbed tightly on the duvet. A whimper escaped his lips before he took a gulp of the air, eyes shot open. He was panting when he woke. His grip on the blanket hadn’t loose. He tried to catch his breath as his head pounded against his skull. Xiumin’s hand held his head when he rose from the bed. The room was spinning but Xiumin still got on his feet. He lost balance and tumbled back on the fluffy bed. _No.. I can do this_. Xiumin stood again while his right hand still holding his throbbing head and the other steadying his posture. His head was throbbing painfully as his legs swayed when his vision blurred. **Thud**. Xiumin’s body laid lifelessly infront of their shared bed. It was all too much for him. A whimper passed his lip. _Dae._. _Where are you, Jongdae-ah._. It was barely a whisper before Xiumin’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, eyelids drooping. The light faded away, dragged by the darkness.

 

_Dae.. Jong.. dae._

 

* * *

 

 

Chen puffed his cheeks as he locked the door behind him. His shoes slipped easily from his foot. The house was quiet. Only the sound of his footsteps against the wood-flooring was heard. His eyes roamed around the perfectly designed house as he called out fir his favourite hyung. He frowned when he didn’t get any reply from the elder. He checked the kitchen for the other presence only to disappoint himself. He pushed their bedroom door open slowly as the door creaked, softly calling out the older name. His eyes darted around the room, searching for the said name figure. His eyes widened as his eyes spotted the figure lying infront of their bed. He slammed the door opened and rushed to the other side. His eyes clouded with panic and his breathing fastened. He shook the older body, receiving no reply from the male.

"No.. Xiumin hyung! Xiumin-ah! Kim Minseok Wake up!! You can't leave me.."

He took the chubby cheek in his palm, feeling the sweat and thermos of the other.

"Oh My Gosh, Min! You're burning. Shit"

Chen did not hesitate to pick Xiumin up. Xiumin’s head lolled from side to side, unconscious as Chen ran for the door. His hand reached for Xiumin and his coat while slipping his shoes on. Wrapping the coat around Xiumin, he locked the door and rushed to the car. He put Xiumin carefully on the passenger seat and closed the door immediately, worried the cold will get to Xiumin’s burning body. He ran to the driver side and slid in. He fumbled slightly with Xiumin seatbelt before he did the same thing. His hand trembled as his heartbeat increased. He drove to the hospital in record time, stopping just infront of the emergency side. He ran put to get Xiumin, without a glance at his abandoned Ferrari, taking Xiumin to the reception. The nurse stood up when they saw the frantic Chen running into the emergency dept with an unconscious boy in his hand. His eyes wide with alarm as he searched for help.

“Excuse me! Please- please.. Help him. I –I don’t know what happened. He –he passed out and –and his body temperature is high. Oh my God oh my God”

The nurse took Xiumin away from Xiumin while the other nurse tried to calm Chen down, assuring him Xiumin would be fine. Chen saw Xiumin disappeared behind the doors as the nurse brought him into the room. He slid against the wall as a tear escaped his eye. A whimper passed his lips. His body was numb – he was tired from work, from everything. He leaned his head back as his fingers laced together, gripping tightly. His head kept chanting the same mantra to calm his nerves. He ruffled his tousled hair in frustration. Another crystal succeeded escaping his eye.

_Please be okay Min..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chaptah. i know i shuck. a lot. kbye.  
> -still mourning over Newt's death-


	3. Third Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chen shot up as he heard Xiumin’s name. His eyes full of panic as he searched the doctor’s eyes. His heart felt like it would leap out soon. A ‘yes’ came out as a whisper to answer the lingering question. A beautiful, reassuring smile crafted itself on the doctor’s handsome face.
> 
> “Well, I am Dr. Kim. My name is Kim Junmyeon. I am the doctor in-charge of patient Kim Minseok. I-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mm... still mourning.

Chen buried his face in his bended knees as the clear stream of crystal worked their way out of his beautiful orbs. A whimper passed his lips as the past started to hit his mind, flooding them with unwanted memories. That one time when he saw a bloody, unconscious Xiumin pushed into the E.R., he had enough. The nightmare haunted him every night. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing him. Chen’s trauma was when he called out to Xiumin and waited for him to wake up but Xiumin didn’t open his eyelids even after Chen’s desperate cries. He didn’t have the appetite to eat. He spent his days beside Xiumin, hoping the older would wake up. He had fainted because of a fever and the high depression rate in him. Every Xiumin-less night would be accompanied by a nightmare. He would wake up with a drenched shirt and damp locks.

Unknown to him, Chen fell asleep when he was crying. The doctor in charge, Dr. Kim, walked towards the sleeping form leaning against the wall. The clicking of the shiny black shoes against the floor reached Chen’s ear, waking him up in the process. A blurry image of white came into his view. He squinted his eyes to adjust to the bright light.

“Sir, are you.. Kim Minseok’s guardian?”

Chen shot up as he heard Xiumin’s name. His eyes full of panic as he searched the doctor’s eyes. His heart felt like it would leap out soon. A ‘yes’ came out as a whisper to answer the lingering question. A beautiful, reassuring smile crafted itself on the doctor’s handsome face.

“Well, I am Dr. Kim. My name is Kim Junmyeon. I am the doctor in-charge of patient Kim Minseok. I-“

“How is he doctor? Is he alright?”

“You don’t have to worry. He is alright. Nurse Zhang is in-charge of taking care of him. Give the poor boy a night to rest. He’ll probably wake up tomorrow”

“Can I stay the night, doctor?”

He smiled. “Sure. I’ll inform them. He is in room 308. It is located at the second floor”

“Thank you, doctor”

Chen bowed as Dr. Kim nodded his head. He gave Chen a smile before he walked away. Chen sighed as he walked towards the elevator. He leaned his head against the elevator’s wall.  _Ping!_ The elevator door opened as the white hallway stood before him. His steps were lifeless as he reached room 308. He slowly slide the door, afraid his action would wake the sleeping beauty inside. A peaceful looking angel, face pale, laid still on the bed. His chest rose up and down, a tube connected to the IV drops was attached to his small hand. Chen stepped into the room, closing the door behind him before he continued his steps towards the sleeping figure. He stared at the calm face and sat on the stool beside the bed. Fingers laced together, long and beautiful, fit perfectly into each other’s hand. Warm tears started to gather around his eyes. He quickly wiped the crystal that slipped from his eyes.

 

“Get better soon, Min. Funny thing was, you were barely away and now you’re infront of me, yet I miss you. I miss you so, so much, Min. Please wake up soon”

Chen whispered before he wiped the remaining tears that tried to escape his eyes. The door slid open as Nurse Zhang stepped into the room. He gave Chen a warm smile before approaching the bed. He informed Chen about Xiumin current condition and told him about the shots he would be giving Xiumin. Chen nodded as he attentively listened to the nurse. Chen informed the nurse about his request of taking his clothes. Nurse Zhang smiled and nodded his head. Chen stood up and bowed. He turned and continued his steps. A dull ache pounded in the back of his skull.

The headlight of the bloody red Ferrari flickered as Chen neared the car. He got in the driver seat and buckled his seatbelt. He stared at the road infront of him. His mind was blank at the moment. Chen blinked his eyes rapidly as he woke up from his fantasy. The Ferrari roared as he drove the car through the darkness of the night.

 

* * *

 

Chen slid the door open with a bag of clothes in his unoccupied hand. The sleeping figure didn’t  even shift from the position when he left. He sighed as he took a step closer to the sleeping male. He put the bag down on the couch before he settled down on the stool beside the bed. He stared at the calm face as his hand worked their way to the sleeping’s hand, interlacing their fingers together. He stroked Xiumin’s hair and brushed the falling bangs from Xiumin’s eyes.

“Stop making me worry, Min. I can’t afford to lose you. The thought of losing you haunts me everyday since  _that day._  You’ll be the death of me, Kim Minseok.”

Chen talked to himself before he put his head on the bed. He closed his eyes as he exhaled softly. Slowly the darkness started to take over.

_I love you.._


End file.
